witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lormark War
- |Location = Lormark |Combatants 1 = |Combatants 2 = |Combatant leaders 1 = King Henselt Vandergrift |Combatant leaders 2 = King Demavend III Seltkirk Saskia}} The Lormark War, sometimes referred to as Wars for Upper Aedirn, was a long conflict between Kaedwen and Aedirn for the control over the Lormark. First Lormark War The Lormark has always been, even during peaceful times, a very disputed land between Kaedwn and Aedirn. Hence, when in the Second Northern War started, since the Kingdom of Aedirn was almost annihilated by Nilfgaard, King Henselt of Kaedwen, decided to send reinforcement troops in Aedirn, although those troops proved to be more cruel than the Nilfgaardian invaders. In the end, Nilfgaard in the South and Kaedwen in the North shared the ruins of Aedirn: Menno Coehoorn, Field Marshal of the Nilfgaardian Army and margrave Mansfeld of Ard Carraigh met on a bridge over the Dyfne river and concluded a pact. When the Second Northern War ended in and the Peace of Cintra was signed, Henselt of Kaedwen was forced to surrender back the Lormark to King Demavend of Aedirn. Second Lormark War The very next year however, in , Kaedwenian and Aedirnian soldiers clashed their swords again on the Lormark. This time, the Aedirnian Army was led by Seltkirk of Gulet, also known as the Invincible White Knight, while the Kaedwenian troops were commanded by Vandergrift, also known as the Visitor. The third day after the Autumn equinox, Aedirnian and Kaedwenian troops started the battle near the city of Vergen, during which Vandergrift managed to kill Seltkirk. Without a commander, Aedirnian troops were about to being defeated by Vandergrift's troops, but in the end there was no winner, as the battle ended when Sabrina Glevissig, Henselt's court mage summoned Melgar's Fire on the battlefield, which resulted in the death of over 3,000 soldiers from both the factions. Even Vandergrift was among the victims. Following this event, Henselt decided to punish Sabrina and ordered his soldiers to burn her at the stake. During her execution however, Sabrina cursed Henselt and his lineage. Third Lormark War Three years later, in , after King Demavend's assassination by the hands of the Kingslayers, while Henselt was discussing at a meeting with the Aedirnian nobility about the fate of the country, he accepted to duel with Saskia, who, together with Demavend's son, Prince Stennis, was claiming the country's throne as well. During the duel however, Sabrina's curse finally activated: the whole battlefield was invaded by wraiths of the soldiers who died in the previous war, who began to fight each other. Even Seltkirk and Vandergrift appeared again on the battlefield, the latter as an infamous Draug. King Henselt was forced to momentarily stop his campaign. At last, thanks to the help of the witcher Geralt of Rivia, the curse was finally lifted and Henselt and his army conquered the Lormark. In the end, Saskia's troops managed to defeat Henselt's army at Vergen, thus stopped him from taking the Lormark. Gallery Gwent cardart northern sabrinas specter.jpg|Sabrina summoning Melgar's Fire Gwent cardart northern cursed knight.jpg|Cursed Aedirnian knight Gwent cardart northern tormented mage.jpg|Cursed mage Gwent cardart northern damned sorceress.jpg|Cursed sorceress Category:Wars